


Jam Session

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Kallurance - Freeform, Multi, Pictures, Singing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The cadets find out the pilots used to be (and still are) a band in their free time. They see a picture of the pilots with their instruments in Allura's office.
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force or the two songs sang in the story. Hoodie is by Hey Violet, and Shot In The Dark is by Within Temptation.
> 
> Author Note: This is technically Kallurance.

"Jam Session"

Allura smiled as she sat at her desk in her office. On her desk were a few framed pictures of the Voltron Force. One was when they first came to the castle, which included Sven. Another was them in their uniforms (again including Sven). The next one was very similar to the previous one, but now Allura was there in her pink and white uniform. The last photo was of them now, but her eyes lingered on a photo from the past. It was of Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge in their casual clothes but with instruments. She remembered when she had stumbled upon the male members of the Voltron Force as they performed a song she had never heard before.

%%%

Pidge was seated behind the drum set, Hunk had a guitar strapped to him, Lance had a microphone in his hand, and Keith was standing behind a keyboard.

Pidge and Keith started playing, Lance starting to sing ten seconds later.

"You'd probably think I was psychotic," Lance sang.

"If you knew," Keith echoed.

"What I still got in my closet," Lance continued.

"Sad but true," Keith echoed again.

"I slip it on over my shoulders  
Something I'll never get over  
It makes me feel a little bit closer to you," Lance added.

"I can't keep your love  
I can't keep your kiss  
Gave you everything and all I got was this," Keith and Lance chorused.

"I'm still rocking your," Lance began.

Hunk jumped in with his guitar.

"Hoodie  
And chewing on the strings  
It makes me think about you  
So I wear it when I sleep  
I kept the broken zipper  
And cigarette burns  
Still rocking your hoodie  
Baby, even though it hurts  
Still rocking your," Lance picked it up.

Hunk stopped strumming his guitar.

"I used to put my hand in your pockets," Lance started again.

"Holding on," Keith added.

"The smell of your cologne is still on it," Lance sang.

"But you're still gone," Keith interjected.

"I slip it on over my shoulders  
It's someone I'll never get over  
It makes me feel a little bit closer to you," Lance kept going.

"I can't keep your love  
I can't keep your kiss  
Gave you everything and all I got was this," Keith and Lance chorused.

"I'm still rocking your," Lance began.

Hunk jumped in with his guitar again.

"Hoodie  
And chewing on the strings  
It makes me think about you  
So I wear it when I sleep  
I kept the broken zipper  
And cigarette burns  
Still rocking your hoodie  
Baby, even though it hurts

"Still rocking your hoodie  
And chewing on the strings  
It makes me think about you  
So I wear it when I sleep  
I kept the broken zipper  
And cigarette burns  
Still rocking your hoodie  
Baby, even though it hurts  
Still rocking your," Lance intoned.

Hunk, once again, stopped strumming his guitar.

"If you want it back  
If you want it back," Lance sang.

"I'm here waiting," Keith replied.

"Come take it back  
Come take it back  
If you want it back  
If you want it back," Lance picked it back up.

"I'm here waiting," Keith added.

"Come take it back  
Come take it back," Lance continued.

Pidge stopped playing the drums.

"I'm still rocking your hoodie  
And chewing on the strings  
It makes me think about you  
So I wear it when I sleep  
I kept the broken zipper," Lance sang.

Pidge used his drumsticks on the suspended cymbal.

"And cigarette burns  
Still rocking your hoodie," Lance continued.

Pidge used his drumsticks on the suspended cymbal again, continuing to build the volume through Lance's next line.

Baby, even though it hurts  
I'm still rocking your" Lance started.

Pidge and Hunk started playing their instruments again.

"Hoodie  
And chewing on the strings  
It makes me think about you  
So I wear it when I sleep  
I kept the broken zipper  
And cigarette burns  
Still rocking your hoodie  
Baby, even though it hurts," Keith and Lance chorused.

"Still rocking your hoodie  
And chewing on the strings  
It makes me think about you  
So I wear it when I sleep," Lance sang.

"Every night I sleep," Keith clarified.

"I kept the broken zipper  
And cigarette burns  
Still rocking your hoodie  
Baby, even though it hurts  
Still rocking your" Lance continued.

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith stopped playing their instruments, letting Lance finish the song by himself.

"Hoodie," Lance finished, echoing the last word.

%%%

"Aunt Allura?"

Allura looked up to see the three cadets standing in front of her desk. She smiled at them. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"About a certain commander?" Larmina asked. "Or maybe the Red Lion pilot?"

"Not just Keith and Lance." Allura grabbed the picture of the Force with their instruments and handed it to her niece.

The male cadets crowded around their female comrade and looked at the picture Allura had handed her. It featured the four male members of the Voltron Force back when they had landed on Arus with instruments. Pidge was seated behind the drum set, Hunk had a guitar strapped to him, Lance had a microphone in his hand, and Keith was standing behind a keyboard. The cadets looked at the picture and then up at Allura for an explanation.

"We all know Pidge is DJ Prongs, but before that, he played for fun with Hunk, Lance, and Keith. I had stumbled upon them playing a song during some down time."

"How come they stopped?" Vince asked.

"Aside from being separated, it was hard to find _actual_ down time."

"So, we won't be able to hear them?" Larmina surmised.

"Now, I didn't say that."

%%%

Pidge was seated behind the drum set, Hunk had a guitar strapped to him, Lance had a microphone in his hand, and Keith was standing behind a keyboard.

Pidge ran his drum stick across the suspended cymbal for eleven seconds before Lance started singing.

"I've been left," Lance began.

Keith jumped in with his keyboard, while Pidge switched to playing his drums.

"Out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done  
It's not over

"Now I'm fighting," Lance continued.

Hunk started playing his guitar.

"This war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding onto it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost

"Oh I wish it was over  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow," Lance sang.

"'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

"I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark," Keith and Lance chorused.

"In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake  
I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad

"And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

"Oh I wish it was over  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow," Lance continued.

"'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

"I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark," Keith and Lance chorused.

"A shot in the dark," Hunk jumped in.

"A shot in the dark," Pidge repeated.

"A shot in the dark," Keith intoned.

"A shot in the dark," Lance finished.

"I feel you fading away," Hunk started.

"I feel you fading away," Pidge added.

"I feel you fading away," Keith repeated.

"I feel you fading away," Lance intoned.

An awesome music riff featuring Hunk on his guitar started and lasted for seventeen seconds.

"'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

"I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do  
Don't let it fall apart

"Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

"I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do  
Don't let it fall apart," Keith and Lance chorused.

"A shot in the dark," Hunk sang.

"A shot in the dark," Pidge repeated.

"A shot in the dark," Keith intoned.

"A shot in the dark," Lance continued.

"A shot in the dark," all of them chorused with Hunk's guitar echoing for eight seconds after the lyrics stopped.

Clapping from the doorway drew the attention of the Voltron Force. The four men looked up and were surprised to see the three cadets there, a picture tucked into the crook of Larmina's arm.

"What are you three doing here? I thought you were busy elsewhere," Lance spoke up.

"They had been." Allura entered the room. She walked over to Keith and Lance, who were positioned next to each other. "They caught me remembering the first time I heard you guys playing, though this song is quite different from the other one."

"It's been several rough years, princess," Keith replied. "It's changed the lyrics of the songs."

Larmina stared at the commander. "Are you saying that _you_ wrote the songs?"

Lance draped an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. "He sure did and insisted that I sing the majority of the words."

Keith pushed Lance's arm off, eliciting a grin from the Red Lion pilot before he asked about the picture. "So, Larmina, what's the pic?"

"Oh, this?" Larmina handed the picture to Lance. The other three men looked at the picture of them in their old casual clothes with their instruments.

"Ugh, why did none of you say how ridiculous I looked in those clothes?" Keith asked.

"We did. You didn't listen," Lance quipped.

Fin


End file.
